1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for repairing laminated material or cracked material, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for repairing laminated material which has delaminated and/or cracked material with the use of a mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention addresses two problems which are common in making repairs. The first is repairing a component which has a crack and the second is repairing a component which comprises two laminated materials. Two methods which have been used in the past to repair both cracks and separations are patching and recovering. With patching a similar material to the object being repaired, is placed over the affected area and adhered by suitable means such as an adhesive. Alternately, the entire unit, and not just the portion which needs repair, may be entirely recovered.
Typically, the first approach is less than a desirable way of adequately repairing and the second approach is very expensive.
The repair process becomes even more difficult when the repaired structure has an irregular or shaped surface. This irregular surface makes the repair even more difficult. These problems are even more evident when making repairs in the field. For instance, a window may have its laminates separate and a crack develop. The repairs should be done at the building because removal of the window is too costly and inefficient. There is a need for an efficient and effective method for repairing windows, as well as other objects.
The present invention provides for an improved method and apparatus for repairing cracked material, as well as separated, laminated material.